


Promises

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [17]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blood and Violence, Breaking down, Broken Heart, Crying, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Exes, Flashbacks, Gang AU, Gang Wars, I cried many times writing this I won't lie, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of past abuse, Past Relationship(s), Soft Kisses, Teasing, Yikes, bullet wounds, developing feelings, not beta we die like men, talking things out, there are soft parts too lmao, umm Idk what else there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “What?”“Hey Innie.” Jisung smirks.The younger pales, “oh, hey, what’s up hyung?”“You haven’t seen Hyunjin by chance have you?”Jeongin shifts the door shut a little bit more, “nope.”Jisung rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, “Jin if you’re in there getting rawed Chan’s gonna beat our asses, we have shit to do.”He hears more rustling, and a soft Yelp, “yeah you haven’t seen him right?”“Shut up.” Jeongin mutters face bright red.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Hideout [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 29
Kudos: 215





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all seen the tags that's all I gotta say

“I will shoot you.” Jisung growls. 

“Uh huh.” Chan laughs softly, there’s obviously no real anger in Jisung’s voice. 

“I’m so fucking tired.” The younger lays back on his desk, Chan sitting in the chair next to him. 

Currently they’re waiting for Changbin so they can figure out what their next moves are. Bin however is late, but honestly neither are complaining since they woke up for the second time together and walked in at the same time. 

Minho went to The Pier, forcing both of them out of Jisung’s bed despite a lot of protesting. He also reminded them Seungmin wasn’t going to cover his shift again, and Chan is the leader of the gang. 

Once Jisung was properly alive again he was filled with way too many emotions for this early in the morning. It’s only fucking seven am he does not need to be thinking about all his life choices ever right now. 

“Yeah well maybe sleep alone tonight.” Chan teases. 

Jisung smacks his arm, “fuck you.” 

“Okay…” 

Sungie glares at him, but can’t find it in him to argue any further. He’d be absolutely lying if he said he didn’t want to fuck around with Chan again, and Minho. But he refuses to think about the Min part right now, that really is too much for him. 

“Are you going to tell Min what you told me?”

“I don’t know.” 

Chan hums softly, Sungie swings his legs off the edge of the desk, “I can’t tell if sleeping with him made things better or worse.” 

“Do you regret it?” 

“No...do you?” Jisung turns his head, locking eyes with Chan. 

“No.” 

Sungie can’t help but let out a soft sigh, he would have been upset if after two days of the three of them locked in an apartment together someone regretted it. 

The younger breathes heavily and puts his hands under his head, shifting around on the desk. “I have to talk to Hyunjin. I need to figure things out with him before I even think about Min.” 

“Do you think he’ll be mad?” 

“No. Jealous maybe but not mad. Besides he literally had sex with Seungmin and Jeongin so he can’t be mad legally.” 

Chan makes a noise, “since when are they a thing?” 

“Apparently they were like a year ago. We were all kind of a hot mess then so that’s why I think nobody realized it.” Jisung shrugs, “I think they’d be cute together.” 

“Oh yeah?” Chan giggles. 

“Yeah. Don’t get me wrong I love Jin, and he’s been there so much more and has done so much for me. But I don’t think we could go for it long term. Not with how he wants to keep things. Being in a constant state of relationship limbo would make me go crazy.” 

“That’s understandable.” 

“Sorry, late start.” Changbin pushes the door open making them drop the conversation. 

“Damn who the fuck ate your neck hyung?” He laughs instantly, Chan pulls his collar up, Jisung smirks sitting up on the desk. Glad he wore a sweater to hide all his bite marks. 

“None of your business. Why were you late?” 

“Felix was horny there’s no saying no to him.” Bin shrugs looking all too smug. He comes over and sits in one of the arm chairs, “anyway, what are we thinking now?” 

Chan straightens his back, his entire demeanor changing. 

“I want Senji gone. We confirmed he was behind this shit which means he also was behind our lower levels murders too.” He cracks his knuckles and rolls his neck. 

“Do we know how rebuilt he is?” Sungie asks, he gets up from the desk and sits in a chair instead. 

“He’s been lowkey, although The Glacier is open again, and has been.” Changbin explains. 

“I say we send him Azumi and Daddy K’s heads. Let him know we’re coming, let him get scared.” Jisung states, “he’s too much of a pussy to try and come for us blatantly, let him know we’re not afraid.” 

“You don’t think he knows that we do?” Him raises his brows. 

“I think it’s possible he doesn’t. I mean he’ll know soon enough. What are we gonna do about Azumi and Daddy K’s kids?” 

Chan hums, “we take them, keep them at a distance but we take them in. They deserve a chance at some kind of life.” 

“Mia and Jay can talk to them all too, I’m sure they all know each other.” 

Jisung stays quiet, talking to others who were under Azumi makes him anxious, more than anyone will ever know. When he and Min got out he had so much guilt for not going back for their friends. The thought of potentially seeing them again nearly makes him sick. 

“If we do that we need to move fast and go now before Senji tries to move in on them.” Chan adds. 

Sungie stays quiet, picking at his nails, “Daddy K’s place will probably be a mess by now. Azumi’s mansion will be on lock down, his secondaries will be in control.” He finally murmurs. 

“I know it’s been a while but what kind of fire power does his mansion have?” Chan turns to him. 

The younger takes in a breath looking up finally, “cameras everywhere, and he has a lot of guns, I mean he did then I can only imagine what it’s like now.” Jisung bites his nails, “there’s three levels and the basement. Ground floor, middle, and the top, the basement is a fucking maze. The ground level is pretty much where he does all his  _ legitimate  _ business. Second is the brothel and the third is where his room is and his men.” 

“Where are the kids?” 

“The basement...he starts you off upstairs, working with the business men as a kind of servant. Getting food, cleaning, that kind of thing. You get to live up there too, then when the business associates pick who they like you’re theirs. Once they’re done with you and you’re not a pretty little virgin anymore you got tossed in the basement and you work the streets.” Jisung mutters the last part. “Most of them will be in the basement. It’s mainly the little kids up stairs.” 

“Do you think you could lead the team in there?” Changbin asks softly. 

Jisung clears his throat and shoves his hands in his pockets, “yeah, he’s dead. I’d like to rip into a few other people in his circle too. Just because he’s not around doesn’t mean business isn’t still going. He has shit set up to make things run without him just like we do. They’re probably still doing business right now, the easier place will be Daddy K’s.” 

“Alright,” Chan takes in a breath, “is Lix still around?” 

Bin smirks, “yeah.”

The other two roll their eyes knowing what that smirk means. 

“I want him and Innie to scout the mansion and figure out how many cameras there are.” 

“Now?” 

“Yes now Bin.” 

“I can’t guarantee he’s gonna be at his fastest.” 

“Oh my god.” Jisung groans, “he’ll be fine.” 

“Okay okay, I’ll wake him.” Changbin mutters crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Ji I want you, Jin and a small team to get Daddy K’s kids out today.” Chan turns to him. 

“Hmhm. When do you want to go after Azumi’s?” 

“Tonight. We’ll shut down The Pier too, I want all hands on deck.” Chan explains. 

“Want me and Jin to stop there to tell Min what’s going on?” 

“Yeah.” 

With that Jisung gets up, Changbin doing the same, he leaves first going to wake a soon to be very grumpy Felix. 

“You gonna be okay?” Chan asks softly. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine, I can’t think about it a lot or I won’t be.” Sungie leans against his desk, anxiety sitting in his stomach. He feels like he’s gonna be sick. 

“You don’t have to go.” Chan comes next to him seeing the uneasy look on his face. 

“Yes I do, I have to finish it. Minho will want to too.” Jisung sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “going back is going to suck ass but we have to.” 

“Do you think you’ll know anyone from before?” Chan leans against his desk. 

“We might, honestly that's what I’m most worried about. I know i shouldn’t but I feel guilty for not going back and helping everyone else, but I do, I know Min does too. Especially since he was one of the older kids.” Jisung whispers. 

Chan tilts his face up, “I get it Ji, but there’s nothing you or Min could have done at the time. Now, you’re doing something, that’s what matters.” Sungie bites his lip and nuzzles slightly into Chan’s hand, his mind drifting back to the previous couple days. How comforting the leader had been, how gentle he was. 

“Go find Jinnie, you guys need to get going too.” Chan kisses his forehead and Jisung blushes. He opens his eyes and stares at the blonde, without thinking much he leans forward and kisses him gently. Before Chan can react Sungie is pulled away and runs out of the room. 

Why did he do that? That was stupid. 

Pushing down his annoyance with himself he calls Hyunjin, not knowing where the blonde is. He doesn’t answer which is a bit unlike him. 

Ji heads upstairs while calling him again, it goes to voicemail. Sighing he goes to Jin’s room, walking through the common area he finds he’s not there too. 

“Jin, wake up babe.” He knocks at his door listening to see if he’s inside. After a few minutes of knocking there’s still no answer and now Jisung is even more annoyed. 

“Where the fuck are you?” He mutters reaching in his pocket for his lock pick. 

He gets the door open quickly and pushes inside, Hyunjin is not home. His bed is messy which tells him he was here and is awake, but he has nowhere he’s gone now. 

Sungie calls him again and surprisingly gets no answer still. 

He leaves his room and heads up to where his own floor, having another idea. 

He gets to his destination and knocks loud, hearing lots of rustling on the other side. The door swings open. 

“What?” 

“Hey Innie.” Jisung smirks. 

The younger pales, “oh, hey, what’s up hyung?” 

“You haven’t seen Hyunjin by chance have you?” 

Jeongin shifts the door shut a little bit more, “nope.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, “Jin if you’re in there getting rawed Chan’s gonna beat our asses, we have shit to do.” 

He hears more rustling, and a soft Yelp, “yeah you haven’t seen him right?” 

“Shut up.” Jeongin mutters face bright red. 

In a few seconds Hyunjin is at the door, hair completely down looking like a hot mess. Shirt not tucked in, jacket in hand, his lips red and swollen. 

“Hey honey fancy seeing you hear.” Jin giggles while ducking under Innie’s arms. 

“Oh yeah I’m sure you little hoe.” Jisung grabs his hand and tugs him down the hall. 

“Babe let me finish getting dressed.” Hyunjin whines, “you’re making me do the walk of shame and I didn’t even cum.” 

Sungie snorts, “nobody told you to get your dick wet at seven am.” 

“Seungmin was just getting home.” Jin mutters. They stop at Ji’s apartment so Hyunjin can clean himself up and what not. 

The elder walks to the mirror and fixes his shirt, making sure all his buttons are lined up. “Are you feeling better? You were MIA the last couple days baby.” 

Jisung blushes, “yeah, I just needed some time off.” He leans against the kitchen counter keeping his eyes off his bed. He needs a new mattress or something, that one has seen way too many things. 

“Funny Minho and Chan weren’t around either.” 

Their eyes lock in the mirror, Hyunjin smirking, Sungie throws a towel at the blonde. 

“You gonna tell me about that?” Jin turns while adjusting his collar. 

“You gonna tell me about Jeongin and Minnie? Since this is the second time in two weeks. That I know about at least.” He shoots back, arms crossing over his chest. 

“It’s just sex babe, there’s nothing to tell. What about you?” 

Jisung bites his lower lip, “Chan’s dick is huge.” 

Hyunjin nearly cackles, falling forward in a fit of giggles, “can’t be that big you’re not even limping.” 

“Yeah because my throat is destroyed instead.” Sungie hides his face behind his hands shaking his head, talking to Jin like this is so natural. 

“Oh so Minho fucked you. Why am I not surprised?” 

“No! Jin  _ I  _ fucked him!” Jisung nearly squeals. 

“You’re lying.” 

“No I’m not, I swear to god.” 

Hyunjin shakes his head, “wow babe, how do you feel?” 

“Shut up I’m not answering that.” Jisung groans, still hiding behind his hands. 

“What happened to not sleeping with him anymore?” Jin ties his hair back and smooths his jacket out. Now fully presentable again. Sungie rolls his eyes. 

“It wasn’t on purpose.” He tosses the keys to Jin.

“Oh yeah I’m sure, you wanted Min to dick you down so bad the night you cock blocked me.” Hyunjin opens the door for them and they head down the hall. 

Ji punches him in the arm, “you deserved to be cockblocked asshole.” 

“I said I was sorry.” 

“I know you did it on purpose.” 

“Yeah I was but I thought you were into it babe. I wasn’t trying to piss you off.” Hyunjin makes him walk in front so the younger won’t see the obvious limp he has. 

“Uh huh.” 

“Where are we headed anyway?” 

“First we’re going to The Pier then we’re getting a team to raid Daddy K’s.” 

“Oh shit okay.” 

Jisung pushes his hands in his pockets, chewing on his lip, he wants to talk more about them but this doesn’t feel like the right time. 

Once in the car they have to wait for it to heat, “what’s on your mind babe?” Jin sets his arm behind Jisung’s head on the seat. The younger taps his fingers against his thighs, contemplating what he wants to say. 

“You know I love you right?” 

“Yes. I love you too.” 

“Okay, um, I love how patient you are with me and how much you’re there for me and care about me.” Jisung begins, this sounds like a break up which isn’t what he’s going for, he just wants to talk. 

“Okay…” Hyunjin turns in his seat slightly to face Sungie more. 

“Are we ever going to date like actually?” He asks in a rushed tone. 

“Oh, that’s not where I thought this was going. Um, I mean, no. I like how we are, I thought you did too.” 

Jisung scrunches his nose up, “I did, I do, I just, I can’t do this relationship limbo long term babe. I really wanna respect how you feel about relationships and I get why you feel that way. I don’t wanna push you into something you’re uncomfortable with.” 

“Sung you’re not gonna push me into anything. I don’t wanna date, and that literally has nothing to do with you. If you want, more than what we are right now I can’t do that.” Jin shrugs. 

Sungie stares, “ever?” 

Hyunjin sighs heavily, “I don’t know babe, I like this, I like how we are. We love each other, we have each other’s backs, we have great sex. Why do we need everything else?” 

“Well, I’d like to be the only one you wanna sleep with and shit at some point. I’d like for us to actually be together eventually, I want that with you.” Jisung picks at his sweater, biting his lower lip. 

Jin laughs softly, “I’m not Minho.” 

Sungie snaps his head up, “what?” 

“I’m not Minho babe, I don’t wanna live together and be boyfriends.” 

“I didn’t say you were, he literally has nothing to do with this, I’m talking about us.” 

“Yeah but you said you wanna be the only person I wanna sleep with that goes for you too. If we really got together that means no Minho, no sleepovers, no sex-“ Jin stops seeing the face Jisung is making. “What?” 

“Do you not want to be in a relationship because you don’t want to be controlled, or because you’re controlling?” 

Hyunjin scoffs, “I’m not controlling.” 

“All I did was mention actually dating and you nearly cut Minho entirely out of my life.” Jisung narrows his eyes, “I, I want to be with you babe, but Min isn’t going away. I'm not even talking about dating him. He's my family plain and simple.” 

“I get that, which is why I don’t wanna date because I know you’ll never put me above him. I know that he’ll always be there annoying and always in your ear.” 

Sungie’s mouth falls open, “are you being deadass?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you think I’m incapable of functioning without him or something?” 

“No I know you can function without him but I also know he’s your crutch no matter what. You say you’re just friends but every time you two get around each other you end up back in bed. And I don’t care that you are, but if we dated I obviously wouldn’t want that but I know you wouldn’t let him go so that’s why I’m good with this.” 

Jisung runs a hand through his hair, “if we were dating I wouldn’t fuck around with Min. I literally haven’t been for the exception of yesterday and that was a freak thing.” He is in actual shock right now, completely blown by Hyunjin’s words. 

“The only reason you two havent fucked more is before we physically haven’t been here.” 

“That’s literally not true. We were broken up for three months and nothing happened between us. And we’ve been home for almost three weeks now!” 

Jin rolls his eyes, “whatever Ji, my point still stands I don’t wanna date, I like us, always have. What we are is good, beneficial for us both, why fuck it up with being boyfriends?” 

“Having a boyfriend isn’t the worst thing in the world you know.” 

Hyunjin snorts, “Uh yeah it is. You and Min failed because you fought constantly and didn’t talk to each other. Chan literally got fucked by a cop physically and mentally, and now he’s barely a person. Changbin doesn’t let Felix do anything ever, he keeps him under lock and key practically. The only ones that are somewhat alright are Innie and Seungmin.” 

“Funny the only two you don’t see a problem with is the pair you want to date.” Jisung mutters. 

“I do not want to date them.” 

“Sure.” 

“You didn’t even know I was into them until I told you so shut up.” Jin suddenly snaps. Sungie stares not expecting his sudden rage. 

“Woah babe I was only teasing you.” He says softly. 

“I  _ don’t  _ want to date them.” The blonde repeats, he then throws the car into drive and hits the gas. 

“Are you telling me that or yourself Jinnie?” 

“ _ You  _ Jisung. I don’t wanna date them, I don’t want them fucking around with my head or trying to tell me what to do,” 

Sungie hums softly, “there’s more to it than that shit.” 

“Yeah cause you’re a real expert on healthy relationships.” Hyunjin snarls back. 

Jisung narrows his eyes, “chill Jin. Cool it with the ``I suck at relationship’’ jabs I get it.” He leans against the window annoyed with how Jin is acting. 

“I’m just saying you don’t get to tell me relationships are more than having control over other people when that’s all Minho and you did to each other.” 

“Hyunjin.” Jisung snaps. “What the fuck man? Why are you attacking me right now?” 

“I’m not.” 

“You are.” 

“I just, I don’t wanna date Seungmin and Jeongin, I don’t like when you say I do.” 

“Okay I won’t but stop with the personal attacks. I get it you don’t like my relationship with Min.” 

Jin stays quiet for a little while. Jisung sitting with his eyes closed, he’s stressed about all of this. His feelings are way too overwhelming. 

“I’m sorry.” Hyunjin finally whispers. 

“That’s nice.” Ji mutters, he’s annoyed and feeling petty. 

“Don’t be like that.” 

“Sorry you were just being an ass to me I’m gonna be a little pissy after.” Jisung sets his chin on his hand staring out the window. “All I wanted to know is if we were ever going to really date because I want to but I ended up with you being a dickhead.” 

“You know how I feel about relationships I don’t know why you’re shocked it made me upset.” 

“You could have just said no, you didn’t have to start saying shit about Min and I. I was talking about us, he wasn’t involved.” 

“Ji, he's involved with everything you do. If we started dating he would lose his shit.” 

Jisung grits his teeth, “you don’t fucking know him Jin, he’s been respectful to us, he thought we were dating. Stop trying to make him seem like this awful person, yeah he’s made mistakes but he’s not evil.” 

Hyunjin stays quiet, “I know he hurt you and you forgave him like it was nothing. All he has to do is call you little one and smile at you and you act like everything he did didn’t happen,” 

Sungie sees red, “that’s not fucking true. Do you seriously think I have no self control? I’ll never forgive him for how he hurt me but I’ve moved on, we’re both different people now. Just because we talk and shit now doesn’t make us okay by a long shot.” 

“I know you wanna get back with him, that’s why you’re asking about us. Let’s not pretend you actually want us to date Ji.” 

Jisung clenches his jaw, “you’re literally being so fucking annoying right now it’s unreal. If I knew you were gonna act like this I would have left you with Seungmin and Innie.” 

They both grow quiet again, “be deadass with me Jisung.” Hyunjin finally says after pulling into The Pier parking lot. 

“I’m being deadass with you.” 

“Do you wanna get back with him?” 

“I don’t know Jin, no matter what I say you’re gonna argue with me so it doesn’t even matter.” 

Hyunjin sits back turning the car off, “are you asking if we’re gonna date so you don’t get back with him?” 

“No I’m asking if we’re gonna date because I want to. This doesn’t have to do with Minho.” 

“Tell me sleeping with him didn’t mean something to you.” 

Jisung grits his teeth, this conversation is making him fucking trigger happy. “I don’t know, I don’t fucking know what it meant Hyunjin.” He gets out of the car and slams the door on the elder. 

He doesn’t wait for Hyunjin to follow him, practically vibrating as he walks into the cafe. His eyes land on Minho instantly, his back is to him, but the elder turns as if feeling the anger radiating off him. 

“Hey.” Min locks eyes with him while setting two plates on the bar. 

“Hey.” 

“You’re fuming, tell me it’s not directed at me.” Minho grabs a shot glass and pours a shot of vodka in it. 

Jisung laughs softly and throws it back despite it being early in the morning. He needs something to take the edge off. 

“It’s not, not this time.” Sungie smiles slightly, setting the shot glass down. Min fills it again, “what’s up?” 

His eyes flash over Ji’s shoulder, landing on Hyunjin, “does the tall blonde has something to do with your murder face?” 

Sungie drinks the second shot, shaking his head slightly, “yup. But we’re not here about that.” 

“You didn’t just come to visit me cause you miss me then?” Minho turns back around handing off more plates to a server. Jisung sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair. 

“No...Chan wants to get everyone out of Azumi’s mansion tonight.” Min nearly drops the coffee he's making. 

“Oh, yeah, guess you’re not here because you miss me.” He mutters, adjusting his grip on the cup. 

“He sent Lix and Jeongin over for surveillance, he wants me leading the team tonight.” Jisung whispers, biting his lower lip. Minho hands off the coffee and leans in front of him, their eyes locking. 

“You okay with going back in there?”

“Are you?” 

“There’s some throats I could slit that are still there.” Min shrugs but Jisung can see he’s uneasy. 

“Min.” He whispers. 

“I’m scared.” The elder whispers. 

“Me too.” Jisung swallows, his legs bouncing on the chair he’s in. 

“Why are you and Jin fighting?” 

“That doesn't matter right now.” 

“You need a distraction Ji.” Minho flips back seeming to recover, but more so hiding his nerves. Sungie taps his hands against the counter, biting his lower lip again. 

“It doesn’t matter. If I think about it I’ll shoot him.” 

Minho laughs softly, “is that your go to now for br-“ he cuts himself off, Sungie raises his brows wanting him to finish his sentence. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Min takes two more plates from the window and grabs a tray to set them on. 

“Oh yeah I’m sure.” Sungie rolls his eyes and refrains from smacking Minho’s ass as he walks by. “Pain in my ass.” He teasingly kicks out at him. 

“You love me.” Min smiles and walks away. 

Jisung leans on his hand, watching him, “I do.” He whispers to himself. His heart fluttering in his chest in a way it hasn’t in a long time. 

Hyunjin comes over and sits up at the bar too, “hi.” He smiles. 

Jisung locks eyes with him, “hi.” Snapping from his lovey dovey thoughts about Minho. 

“You tell Min what’s up?” 

“Yeah, we can get going in a second. I wanna get something to eat.” Sungie sits up more, looking over Jin’s shoulder outside he watches three cars pull up right by the windows. 

Nobody gets out and in the next second the doors fly open, “get down, everyone get down!” He yells realizing what is about to happen. 

Jin listens, getting the floor, he gets behind the bar tugging people down with him. 

“Min!” Ji screams, he jumps off the stool but it’s too late, shots ringing out, yelling fills the air. He watches it happen in slow motion, Minho turning to face him, hearing his voice. The bullet flies through him, hitting his back and coming through the front. 

Jisung takes a step and grabs him as he falls, shielding him with his body. He flips a table and hides them behind it, blood spurts from the wound in his chest, hitting Sungie in the face, splashing across his shirt. 

He hears the chaos around him, people screaming in agony, the windows shatter, but nothing else matters. His eyes lock with Minho’s, blood starts to leak from the corner of his mouth. 

“N-no, no. You keep your eyes open.” Jisung rips his jacket off and presses it to the wound, his heart ringing in his ears. He can’t do anything else except focus on Min. 

His hands shake, not knowing what to do, “M-Min...I pl-please,” a sob rips from his throat watching the person he loves most starting to fade away in front of him. He lifts him slowly looking at the wound in the back, quickly he pushes the jacket into that as well. 

“I love you, I love you so much, please stay with me.” He holds his face in his hands, pressing their bodies together, hugging him close. 

Without thinking he grabs his phone and calls 911, Changbin isn’t here, no one is there to save Minho. He’ll go to jail for him, he’ll do anything to keep him alive. 

_ ‘Fire, rescue, police, what’s your emergency?’  _

“Sh-shots fired at The Pier, I-I need an ambulance please.” He shakes, keeping Min close to him. 

_ ‘Stay on the line please, are there shots still being fired?’  _

“Y-yes, you h-have to get here n-now. M-my boyfriend is d-dying.” His voice breaks, the woman on the phone continues to speak but he drops his phone hearing Minho making noise. 

“Hey, hey, please, look at me, stay with me. I love you so much, keep your eyes open Min.” He holds his face in his hands keeping their foreheads pressed together. 

“S-Sungie…” Minho whispers, struggling to breathe. 

“I’m here baby, I’m not going anywhere.” Jisung looks around frantically, there’s bodies everywhere, people approaching the shattered windows. 

He looks out and sees it’s the men from the cars, “fuck you, fuck you.” He growls grabbing his gun with shaking hands. He thinks of Jin and worries about him too. 

“Ji y-you have t-to get everyone out.” Minho struggles. 

“I’m not leaving you, don’t you even try to get me to. If you die here I die here.” Ji looks out again, very slowly starting to ease Min to lay back down, “keep breathing.” 

“Mm.” 

Jisung grabs his gun and aims over the table shooting a guy in the face, it makes them all jump. Sirens begin to near and Sungie shoots again, taking another guy down. 

A whistle rings out, Hyunjin. 

Another set of shots go and Sungie knows it's him. He responds with his own whistle and shoots the car tires so the assholes can’t flee when the cops get there. 

Minho groans and Jisung looks down, “baby please, keep your eyes open.” He touches his pulse and feels how faint it is. Min’s eyes roll back and Sungie feels his own heart stop, “M-Min.” He grabs his chin. 

“Minho.” He repeats and gets no answer. He presses his ear to his chest and hears nothing, “n-no, no, Min, please, you can’t die. You can’t die please.” He sobs, gun falling from his hand to open his mouth to blow air in. 

He focuses entirely on Minho, everything else around him doesn’t matter. 

He blows air but doesn’t know if he should press on his chest because of the wound. “Minho-“ he whispers, looking down at the love of his life, he’s not breathing, not moving. 

An arm suddenly wraps around him and he roars around, “Sungie, the cops are coming.” Hyunjin says trying to get him to his feet. 

“I don’t care.” Ji shoves him away. 

Jin leans down and feels for Min’s pulse, a sad look coming across his face. 

“Baby we gotta go.” The blonde pulls him up again. 

“No.” He snarls, fighting out of his hold. 

“Sungie, he’s gone we have to go.”

Jisung grabs his gun and pushes it into Hyunjin’s chest, “don’t fucking touch me, I’m not leaving him.” He growls. 

Jin shakes his head, “you’re going to be arrested, he wouldn’t want-“ 

“Take my gun and go.” Jisung shoves him and falls back down to Minho, laying his head against his chest, trembling, tears streaming down his face. 

“Ji-“ the cops pull up, an ambulance too, Hyunjin shakes his head and snatches the gun. “Do not get into the ambulance we won’t be able to get you out.” He then takes off out the back door. 

Jisung breathes deeply, holding Minho’s hand, he can’t be gone, he refuses to believe it. “You’re gonna be okay baby.” He whispers, teeth chattering. 

“Hello!?” Someone calls, Jisung shoots his hands up, “pl-please! I need help!” He cries. 

The paramedics rush over, one of them pulls him off Min, he watches them pull the jacket off him and start to work. 

“Pl-please save h-him.” He sobs, looking down at his hands to see he’s covered in Minho’s blood, it’s everywhere. 

“Hey; what happened?” Someone grabs him, he realizes it’s a cop and puts his hands up instantly out of habit. The man pulls him to the side, he watches them put Minho up on a stretcher. 

“I-I need to go with him, pl-please,” he starts to walk forward. 

“Kid, you need to talk to us, you could be in some serious trouble. Worry about him after.” 

“That’s my Fucking boyfriend don’t tell me to worry about him after!” He screams, running after the stretcher. 

“Hey-“ 

“Were you the one with him?” A paramedic cuts the cop off, “yes!” Jisung grabs his hands. 

“You might have saved his life.” The guy squeezes his shoulder, Sungie’s tears come full force, “h-he’s alive?” 

“For now.” 

Jisung lets out a sob, “please let me go, please, I’ll answer whatever questions you want but I need to go with them.” 

The cop shakes his head, “fine, turn around.” Jisung lets him cuff him and gets in the back of the car watching the ambulance disappear in front of them. 

*

“Everyone get in here now.” Chan calls over the radio, staring at Hyunjin who’s covered in blood and missing Jisung at his side. 

In only a few minutes everyone is around, Seungmin looking groggy, Changbin staring at him curiously. Felix comes in with Innie last. 

“Where’s Sungie?” Lix asks. Not having seen the front of Jin. 

A sob suddenly rips from Hyunjin’s throat and he falls to his knees, Jeongin rushes to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist so he doesn’t fall completely. 

“What happened Jinnie?” 

The scanner on Chan’s desk comes to life,  _ ‘Shots fired reported at The Pier. Many casualties. Ambulance on scene.’  _

All of them share a look, “Jin what happened?” Chan whispers. 

“M-Minho-he’s d-dead. They sh-shot th-through the windows-“ he hiccups, tears falling down his cheeks. 

Chan feels the tears leak down his face but doesn’t say a word. Felix makes a small noise, his hands bunching in Changbin’s shirt. 

“J-Jisung w-wouldn’t leave h-him...the cops sh-showed up.” Hyunjin sobs into Jeongin’s shoulder. Seungmin gets to the floor too, holding Jin’s hands, “is Jisung alive?” He asks softly. 

“Y-Yeah, b-but if Min-Minho is gone...who knows how l-long will last.” 

“Don’t say that.” Chan wipes his eyes, his chest getting tight, “pull everyone in, lock everything down. They probably took Minho to the hospital, Jisung was probably arrested.” He shoves his feelings down, clenching his fist. 

“We need to find out what hospital Min is at.” He takes a step and sees all his members with tear stricken faces and takes a breath. 

“We don’t know if he’s gone, and we don’t know about Jisung. We need to focus on keeping each other safe right now.” 

*

_ Five years ago  _

_ “We’re okay.” Minho whispers.  _

_ Jisung trembles at his side, holding onto his hand with everything he has as they walk through the small building.  _

_ “We can’t trust him.” He clings to his arm, following the older boy in front of them.  _

_ “Shh little one.” Minho murmurs, he squeezes his hand gently, a reminder that he’s near and isn’t going anywhere.  _

_ “You trust him? He’s only a little older than you hyung.” Jisung bites his lip. They get into a small room, a space for them to share. Not anything they’re not used to.  _

_ “Do we have a choice?” Min keeps him close.  _

_ Sungie stays quiet, the boy in front of them opening the door, his hair is dark and curly, his skin pale. Jisung is scared of him, but he’s scared of most things honestly.  _

_ “I know it’s not much but you’ll both be safe here. Changbin and I share a bathroom down the hall, that’s your space too.” He turns to face them. Jisung hides behind Minho a little bit more.  _

_ The boy in front of them smiles slightly, Sungie can’t stop staring at the angry red line through his eye. It goes from above his eyebrow down into his actual eye and down to his cheek a little. It looks like it hurts.  _

_ He wonders who gave it to him.  _

_ “Thank you.” Minho speaks up, “this is more than enough.”  _

_ Chan looks at them both, “I know, how hard it is to trust people, I understand why you don’t trust me yet. But I promise you both, I’ll protect you.”  _

_ Jisung trembles, “how? You’re just a kid too.”  _

_ Min elbows his gently, “shh.” He whispers.  _

_ Chan laughs softly, “I know. But I think that’s why we’ll work. There’s no bad adults to make us do things we don’t wanna here, and there won’t be.”  _

_ Sungie clings to Minho’s sleeve, “my room is down the hall, Changbin is in there too…” he reaches into his pockets and both of them tense up. Min pulling Ji back away from him.  _

_ “Sorry! I just, these are for you guys.” Chan approaches them slowly, he timidly hands them over a set of knives and a small revolver.  _

_ “I don’t have a lot of weapons yet, but you guys can have these to keep you safe. Save the bullets though, that’s all I have for now.” Minho takes them both and nods.  _

_ “Thank you.”  _

_ “I’ll let you guys get settled, Bin is getting dinner soon I’ll come get you when he’s back.” Chan smiles again and then walks by them both.  _

_ “Oh, here, keys to your room.” He tosses them over, Jisung catches them and stares, never having a lock to their room before.  _

_ “Th-thank you.” He whispers, looking up with watery eyes.  _

_ Chan nods and then leaves the room, Jisung instantly rushes to lock the door.  _

_ Minho sets the weapons down on the small table next to the bed. He sits down and looks up at Jisung. The younger rushes over to him and climbs up, hugging him tightly.  _

_ “I’m scared Min.” He whispers.  _

_ Minho hums softly and takes his face in his hands, brushing his dark hair behind his ears. “I think this might be the first time we don’t have to be scared princess.” He murmurs.  _

_ Sungie swallows, “h-how do we kn-know we can trust him?”  _

_ “We don’t.” Minho shifts and pulls him into his lap, Jisung timidly wraps around him, “but he didn’t have to help us out there, he also doesn’t know where we came from. I don’t trust him either, but we have a place to stay, and that’s all we can go with right now.”  _

_ “His eye is scary.”  _

_ Min laughs softly and kisses his forehead, “that’s mean little one.”  _

_ “Do you think he can see?”  _

_ “Who knows. Don’t be mean I’ll poke your eye.”  _

_ Jisung squirms away, giggling quietly, “no hyung.” Minho lays back with him, their hands locking, a smile on both their faces.  _

_ “I love you.” Sungie whispers, their heads sharing a pillow.  _

_ Min hums and kisses his knuckles, “I love you too.” They lay curled up together, staring into each other’s eyes, “you know, you’re gonna have to learn how to shoot a gun little one.”  _

_ “Why do I get the gun?” Jisung pouts slightly.  _

_ “You’ll cut a finger off trying to use those knives.”  _

_ “Oh so I get a gun? That’s way safer.” The younger snorts. “You just want the knives cause they’re cool looking.”  _

_ Minho smiles, “you got me there.”  _

_ Jisung laughs and sets his head on his shoulder, “promise me we won’t let this place separate us?” He whispers finally, their hands still locked.  _

_ Min rolls over so they’re facing again, “I promise, I’ll never leave you.”  _

_ * _

Jisung stares down at the floor of the hospital, his shoes covered in blood, all of him is. His arms are locked behind his back, hands numb, shoulders aching. 

The cop that took him in sits across from him, they’re in the waiting room of the emergency room. Minho apparently got rushed into surgery immediately. 

“Kid, you gotta talk to me that was the deal.” The man states. Jisung stays silent, Minho’s words from the day they first joined SKZ playing in his brain over and over. 

_ ‘I promise, I’ll never leave you.’  _

“What’s your name?” 

“Jisung.” He whispers. 

Cops know him by Han, not that it matters. If Minho is gone he’ll get arrested, throw himself off a bridge, shoot himself, nothing matters if Min isn’t here. 

“Okay, Jisung, do you know what that location is known for?” 

“Something awful.” His voice is numb like the rest of his body. 

“It’s gang territory, you know anything about that?” 

“My boyfriend is dead, I don’t know shit.” He looks up finally, looking the cop dead in the eyes, he seems like a rookie. He has to be, anyone long on the force would know him and Minho. 

“We don’t know if he’s gone yet.” 

Jisung’s hair falls in his face as he looks down at the floor again, his heart racing in his chest. He bites his lower lip until blood runs down his chin, needing to feel something, anything at all. 

“His heart stopped before you all got there.” 

“They said you saved him.” 

Sungie stays quiet, biting harder on his lip, he looks up again and the guy’s eyes get wide. He quickly goes to the counter and asks for tissues and shit. 

Jisung sits back in the chair, staring at the floor until his vision is cloudy. He feels tears start to fall from his eyes again and watches them fall to the floor. More memories flying through his mind. The seconds leading up to the shooting. 

_ ‘You love me.’ _

He didn’t tell him he did, he didn’t get to say it back. Minho died thinking he hates him, he died thinking he didn’t want to get back together.

Sungie feels another sob bubbling in his chest, he bites his lip harder feeling the skin ripping apart under his tooth. 

“Jisung hurting yourself won’t help.” The cop crouches down in front of him. Jisung pulls his face away, “don’t touch me.” He snarls, but doesn’t kick at him like he wants to. 

He hears a commotion enter the emergency room and curls further into himself. The cries of other people, coughing, throwing up, yelling. There’s too many things around him right now. 

The cop sighs and sets the tissues on his thigh, “I’m gonna uncuff you, and cuff you to the chair instead.” Slowly Jisung gets moved forward and the handcuffs are off him for a second. His arms come free and he lets out a little sigh. 

Instantly his wrist is back down on the arm of the chair, his other one is free though. 

The cop sits back and pulls out his notepad, “I need your official statement.” 

“My boyfriend got shot and is dead. I don’t know who did it or why.” He states angrily, wishing this fucking guy would stay quiet for a second. 

“Jisung-“ he looks up hearing his name and shoots to his feet. His chained wrist makes him slouch, but he still can stand. 

“Ch-Chris-“ his voice breaks and then Chan is hugging him tightly, his free arm wraps around him. Sobs going through his body, legs shaking so bad he can barely stand. Chan makes him sit again, the leader gets on his knees between his legs and holds his face in his hands. 

“What happened baby?” He whispers. 

Jisung shakes his head, “h-he’s g-gone, h-his heart st-stopped.” 

Chan wipes his tears, their foreheads pressed together, “excuse me you can’t talk to him.” The cop tries to pull the leader away. 

Chan gets up and takes his sunglasses off, looking directly into the man’s eyes. His gun presses into his stomach under his bullet proof vest, “don’t fucking touch me or him. You sit down and be a good little piggy until we find out what’s going on.” He snarls. 

The cop trembles, Chan grabs the radio off his vest and snatches the second set of cuffs off him. He shoves him into the seat and locks him in place. 

“Now keep your fucking mouth shut.” 

The leader turns back to the crying Jisung, he crouches again and unlocks his wrist. Instantly the younger wraps himself around the elder, crying hard. 

“Talk to me princess, what happened? Not just with Min?” Chan holds him close, wiping the tears off his face. 

Jisung swallows, “three cars, Hyunjin and I were inside, Minho was right by the window. I saw them pull up and open the doors, I yelled for everyone to get down b-but it was t-too late. I didn’t recognize any of them.” He switches to English in hopes the cop won’t understand. 

Chan tucks his hair behind his ears and rubs his shoulders to get the blood flowing in them again. 

“Where did it hit Min?” 

“H-his chest.” He hiccups, “bl-blood came out of him m-mouth and his eyes r-rolled back, I was sc-scared to do CPR. I didn’t wanna h-hurt him.” 

Chan nods and takes the tissues that fell, he wipes his face gently, getting both his blood from his lip and Minho’s off his face. 

“Okay, we don’t know if he’s gone baby, he’s in surgery right?” 

“Hmhm, b-but his heart, I c-couldn’t hear it.” 

“It could have hit his lung baby, that's why you couldn’t hear it.” 

Jisung sniffles and hides his face in his shoulder, “I-I’m sorry f-for calling the cops.” He whispers. 

“You did the right thing. We’ll worry about the pigs later, let’s focus on Min right now.” Chan hugs him close, kissing the top of his head, Jisung curls up against his chest. 

The leader picks him up and sits in the chair with him in his lap, “th-this is dangerous for you.” Sungie looks over at the cop that arrested him. He looks terrified. 

“It doesn’t matter, you shouldn’t be alone right now.” 

They get quiet, Jisung biting and sucking at his fingers, his whole body trembling still. Chan holds him close, chin on the top of his head, Sungie’s unoccupied hand holding Chan’s. 

He’s not sure how much time passes, it feels like forever. 

But eventually a doctor comes out, he makes his way over to the cop instantly. Chan gets up and unlocks his wrist, “do not say a fucking word.” He growls, gun pushing into his back. 

The cop nods. The doctor clears his throat, “the patient made it through surgery, he’s in recovery. The bullet pierced his lung-“ Jisung tunes the rest of what he says out, a rush of happiness spreading through him. 

“Can I see him? Let me see him please.” He pushes past Chan and the cop. 

The doctor looks to the cop, who nods, “are you related.” 

“Y-yes. He’s my, boyfriend...I’m his family, him too.” Sungie grabs Chan’s hand. 

The doctor nods, “come back with me.” 

*

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKING CRIED SO MANY TIMES SO MANY FUCKING TIMES GUYS.
> 
> He's not dead so you can't kill me, but fuck that hurt writing, also I'd like to formally to apologize to the homies for traumatizing them while writing this you didn't deserve my tormenting.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> what do y'all think LMAO
> 
> thoughts? 
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles 
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
